Whole of The Summer Sky
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: Your names Emily, you don't really have what you consider a life. Or if it is a life it's a boring one. Sure you have your friends and your family still exists but what you truly want is to be loved. One night on a beach you find something close to that, his name is Nick.


Whole of The Summer Sky

A Birthday Gift to a dear friend.

 _Love's time's beggar, but even a single hour,  
bright as a dropped coin, makes love rich.  
We find an hour together, spend it not on flowers  
or wine, but the whole of the summer sky and a grass ditch._

Name: Emily

Favorite color: Blue

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Green

Authors note:Hello, so this is a late birthday present for my best friend Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn(From archive of our own) aka Emily. Hope she and anyone else likes it! Enjoy!

…

You stood there breathing in the fresh air of the beach, taking in the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. You watched the way the sun beamed out onto the horizon as a signal the day would soon come to an end. You walked along the shore allowing the cold water to come up and breeze along her feet before being pulled back into the deep ocean. You watched people as you walked along, analyzing them and taking in what you could. You smiled at the innocent children building a sandcastle but felt disgusted as you passed a couple who were quite into their make out session. You made sure to cover your disgust and discreetly continued to watch everyone.

Soon it was only you on the beach, everyone had left a long time ago. You noticed your flowing white shirt seemed almost illuminated in the night compared to your surroundings. You stared out at the deceiving Ocean that disguised itself as blue during the day when it was being watched and changed to a black when it felt it was alone. You could understand how it felt at times, you always had your mask on to protect yourself or save pride (it was hard to tell at times). Then night was your time to destroy them and let yourself be free before building them up for the next day. You wanted to let people in, and you did. You felt your phone vibrate in the pocket of your jean shorts. It was Kaitlyn, the girl you had come to think of as a sister, the one person in the world you could tell anything to without worrying about being judged. She was probably worried about how late it was. She was most likely sitting in her soft dark blue chair waiting for her to walk through the door. You smiled fondly at the thoughts of your friend and her silly antics clearing your throat before picking up the phone.

"Hey." You said in a happy tone as to let your friend know you were alright. "Are you ok?" You heard friend say in a worried tone. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'll be home late you can go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." You heard the hesitation as she wondered if it was a good idea to let you stay out by yourself (she knew you wouldn't be with anyone, you liked her isolation) "Alright, see you in the morning." You said bye before hanging up and sticking your phone back in your pocket. You tried not to think about anything. Thinking took effort that you didn't want to use.

You walked along just enjoying the sounds of the ocean. You imagined what your life would be like if you could just do whatever you wanted, you thought about how your life would have turned out had you made different decisions, what if certain people hadn't left you in life? How would you have turned out? These are the things that came to mind that certain night. You heard footsteps snapping you out of your thoughts. You turned in confusion 'I don't remember seeing anyone? Most the visitors and locals are in bed by now.' You continued to watch trying to make out what the noise was. You weren't necessarily afraid but…cautious was definitely up there in your feeling box. "Hello? Anyone there?" It ended up sounding strange and just goofy as you tried not to act nervous. "Hi." You jumped making a strange noise as the stranger was now right next to your side compared to where he had been behind you just seconds ago…There was a moment of silence before you realized he was waiting for you to respond. "Oh sorry, hi." He smiled before replying "My names Nick." He held out his hand that you hesitantly took "Emily."

"So Emily what are you doing out here all by yourself in the middle of the night?" You didn't respond at first just staring out into the ocean before smiling and looking at him through a side glance. "I'm hiding the dead bodies." You did love to be creepy. But to your dismay and slight admiration he didn't flinch or look at you strangley. "So after your done hiding the bodies do you have a place to go to?" You looked to him in confusion suddenly having a strong interest in him. He had…blue eyes? (It was hard to see in the dark) blondish hair and was somewhat tall. He had an interesting voice it was playful…but dangerous at the same time. You nodded wondering if you should actually tell him where you live (What! You wanted to see him again!) "Yeah I do actually, I share an apartment with a childhood friend. It's actually only about a block from here." You pointed behind you and to the left. He nodded before asking "Is it alright if I walk you back? Wouldn't want a pretty lady like you getting hurt now would we?" You chuckled before replying confidently "I can take care of myself quite well…but I guess I wouldn't mind the company." He nodded before offering you his arm in that old fashioned way and you took it and started to skip off with him (it didn't last too long, you both got bored)

'This man is almost childlike…he seems to be somewhat responsible. He was strange and sarcastic. Just the type for you. 'Well may as well at least try to make a friend.' You turned once you reached your apartment. "Thanks for the company home Nick." He nodded with a smile on his face "It was a pleasure Emily. I hope to see you again too." "Yeah…so do I." He slightly bowed before walking away leaving you outside the apartment building to watch him walked into your apartment with Nick still in your head, and he stared there to keep you company in your dreams.

You were just about to leave the apartment to take a short walk on the beach when Kaitlyn finally had enough of your mysterious happiness. "What's got you so happy?" She said with a smile having a feeling of what it was. "Nothing." You said in about the most obvious voice possible. She nodded understanding "Why are you so dressed up?" You looked at your outfit, it was a breezy rose colored shirt with a long skirt with slits on each side. It was complimented with some 'gypsy' looking jewelry. "I'm not that dressed up." You said obviously not really attempting to lie because you kind of wanted her to know. She shrugged smiling "Well have a fun day. I'll see you when I get home from work…unless you're out with your friend again." She said jokingly before walking out the door. You rolled your eyes before leaving as well.

You went to work as well getting to your office just as you were supposed to be checking in. "Hey Katie." You said on your way in. You walked up to your office to get the paperwork done for the man who had been stabbed multiple times in the chest. You poured over your research in a state of focus. You finally finished up for the day and filed in your work before heading outside to go to your car. You stopped…someone was watching you. You turned to look behind you but saw nothing. You decided to shrug it off whether you liked it or not and get going.

You drove out to the beach just in time for the sun to set. You smiled loving the timing, this was the perfect time. Everyone was leaving or at least quieting down. You got out of your car and walked out to greet the ocean. You sighed in frustration 'There was that feeling again.' It was irritating and unsettling! You turned to look at whoever it was in annoyance when you saw it was none other than Nick. "Oh…hi." You said about as awkwardly as humanly possible. 'You're a failure.' You thought to yourself inwardly groaning. "Hey." He said in his smooth charming voice. He stepped up so that you were standing side by side. "What are you doing here?" You finally asked, honestly curious to why he sought you out. He smiled to himself before looking down at you (you came to about his shoulder) "I like being around you." You were taken aback. You had known this guy for almost 24 hours and he was already attached…"You know I saw you at your work today. I watched you from a distance just to see if we were compatible. I wanted you to past my test. I learned I loved the look of concentration in your eyes, the way your eyes sparkle when you have finally figured something out after hours of work. I love the crinkles you get in your forehead when your frustrated. Or the pout you get when things aren't going your way. I think I like everything about you, and I think eventually that like could turn into love…"

You stood staring at him in complete and utter shock! 'Did he just say he thinks he could love me?' It was the only thought that flowed through your head. He laughed slightly realizing you didn't really plan on responding so he took it as a sign he could continue. "Emily I need to know if I am capable of love. A lot of bad things have happened to me in the past and I thought they destroyed all of it, but with you it's all different. It's as though it was never gone. I love that feeling and have no desire to lose it. I don't want to lose you. So…Emily, will you give me a chance?" You stood there processing all he had just said…"So you want me to be your guinea pig?" You said bluntly (you were never known for being classy). He seemed to be slightly taken aback but simply covered it with an amused smirk. "I guess you could say that. But I had much sweeter intentions." You could feel the smile creeping up your face. After a moment of you two just smiling you finally had a question "Did I pass your test?" He smiled reaching forward to grab your hand. "What do you think?" He said laughter feeling his voice. You reached out to grab his hand which he gratefully took taking it as a sign of acceptance. Boy did he want to be acetated. Maybe Emily could give him that.

The two turned to start walking off. Still hand in hand. He stopped suddenly "What is it?" You were concerned. "There's something I have to tell you." You waited for him to continue even though he looked like he really didn't want to. "Nick isn't my real name it's my vessels." You nodded just watching him as he waited anxiously for your answer. You really weren't one to judge, besides if the two of you went anywhere in a relationship and he trusted you he would explain later. Or you could always search him computer (either way was fine). "Ok. So what's your real name?" He seemed genially shocked at your response. He was at least expecting to be asked what a vessel was! 'Maybe not all humans are as stupid as I original thought' He thought to himself, though he knew Emily was different. He knew that from the moment he had seen her on the beach that night. "What?" He finally asked in confusion completely forgetting what she had said. "What's your name? I'm going to have to call you something." He smiled softly at how easy going she was. She was either really calm or understanding or a total nutshell, either way he thought it would be fine. "My real name is Lucifer." She smiled nodding her head a look of concentration on her face. "Mind if I call you Luce?" He shook his head actually kind of fond of the nickname. "Alright then. Let's go." She said with a smile before pulling him towards her car. This was not going to be a boring day.

 _Time hates love, wants love poor,  
but love spins gold, gold, gold from straw._

'Hour' by Carol Ann Duffy from 'Rapture.'

Author note:So hope it was ok and I will talk to you later. Oh, and happy birthday Emm once again. (Sorry it's kind of late)


End file.
